


Thanks

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna hugs Lucas at Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

She had hugged him.

Holy shit, she had actually hugged him.

This must be how Clark Kent felt when Lois Lane finally noticed him, how Harry Potter felt when Cho Chang agreed to go out with him, how Luke felt when Leia kissed him…

Except- 1). How much of a freaking dork could he be? And 2). At least as far as the last one… Eeew.

But the fact still remained- Hanna Marin had hugged him. Just because. She had given him back his jacket and just… _hugged_ him.

Stunned and speechless, Lucas looked up, but she had already flitted away to wherever pretty girls always flitted away to whenever they got too close to him. But he bet he’d still be able to smell her perfume on his jacket.

But that was probably one of the reasons the girls ran away from him.

_Don’t be weird, Lucas. Just don’t be weird._


End file.
